The present invention relates to a device for detonating a mine having a housing realized as a sphere or a body of rotation which comprises several propulsion mechanisms with radial to tangential directions of thrust, and an explosive charge with a detonator and a safety device, and a sensor for the magnetic field surrounding the mine and a further sensor as well as an evaluation circuit for the sensor signals for detonating the mine.
For mining large areas with a small number of mines, so-called rolling mines are employed such as are known from German application No. P 33 45 363.2. These mines have a housing shaped as a sphere or a body of rotation, whereby they can move on the terrain by means of propulsion mechanisms which are built into the housing and can be triggered successively. If such a mine hits a target during its process of motion, the built-in proximity or contact sensors respond and detonate the explosive charge.
In DE-OS No. 26 08 067, a detonation circuit for throwable hollow-charge ammunition is described which contains a metal detector and a further sensor, for instance, an impact sensor, the outputs of which are linked together via a circuit member (AND gate).
While the above-mentioned embodiments of detonators allow the recognition of an impact on a metallic target, they do not permit the elimination of the influence of interference quantities or unintended targets on the triggering of the detonation.